spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl and Fred
Pearl and Fred On Pearl's 18th birthday, Fred moves in for the kill, and SpongeBob tries to put an end to the relationship. Season: 10 Episode: 10 Total Episode Count: 175 Prod. no.: 9ACX03 Featuring: Pearl Krabs, Fred Rechid, SpongeBob SquarePants Also Appearing: Squidward, Plankton, Sandy, Patrick, Nort Goldman, Bigfoot, Wilford Brimley, Robert Pattinson, Justin Bieber, Zac Efron, Selena Gomez, Teen Choice Awards people, Derek & Michael, Carter Pewterschimdt, Spartacus, Jeanine, Joan van Arc, SpongeBobdactyl, Joe Vaux, Wavyhaired Do*chein, Peter Falk Plot: When the family plans a surprise part for Pearl's 18th birthday, the only person to show up is Fred but his intensions to seduce Pearl become quite clear. However, when he leaves without incident SpongeBob lets it pass. Fred continues to flirt with Pearl and talks her into going out with him. When Fred shows up for their date, SpongeBob objects but Sandy allows her to go out with him, telling SpongeBob it's just a ploy for attention and she'll rebel if they try to stop her as Sandy herself did against her father. After their date where Fred fails to score but considers it just a temporary setback, he arrives in his home to find SpongeBob waiting for him. SpongeBob orders him to stay away from Pearl but Fred points out that she's through 18, legal and ripe for the picking and SpongeBob vows to stop him. As Fred continues his attempts to get into Pearl's pants, SpongeBob manages to keep them separated. SpongeBob tries to talk some sense into Pearl but she complains to Sandy who tells SpongeBob again not to push her into rebelling. Sandy changes her tune when she finds out later that Pearl and Fred went off to his sex cabin to be alone and she and SpongeBob set off to stop them, admitting that SpongeBob was right not to allow Fred to have a free shot with Pearl. The arrive as Pearl and Fred are in their underwear and SpongeBob orders Pearl to the boat. She tries to stand up to SpongeBob pointing out she's 18 but he puts his foot down and she backs down. Sandy confronts Fred and demands use of his cabin once a month for her and SpongeBob. Back at home the next morning, Pearl thanks her friends for not allowing her to make a mistake with Fred and SpongeBob recalls making his own mistake sexually with an older woman when he was 18. Cutaways #Jewish fight club #Slide show #Kicking as* and taking names #Fred bangs anything #Sandy rebels #Spartacus #''Princess Bride'' Interlude #Asleep on the job Trivia *Pearl has gone from her 6th anniversary when the show first started and now celebrates her 8th anniversary while Plankton continues to his 1st anniversary. Censorship *SpongeBob bleeped: "night of bulls*** out of their ass." *"And now everybody scream like f***ing retards for your host..." to "And now your host..." *The rampage is more violent. *"Can u fit ur fist in ur mouth?" is the TV version of the text message 'What do u taste like?" *Fred's pants are down in the DVD version. *A little cutaway of two Mexican fish has two edited scenes: **One cut entirely. **And 'take a dump' to 'poo'. *SpongeBob bleeped: "...get a 'f***' cabin' up here." Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10